The present disclosure relates to the field of component latches. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electronic component latches, the component having electrical signal connectors.
In general, component latches may serve a number of purposes at least including locating a component properly within a bay, holding a component within a component bay, and docking electrical signal connectors of the component to the component bay. As the complexity of components increases, and the cost of replacement component increases, the need to properly latch those components similarly increases.